spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Grassland (New Pleistocene)
Texas becomes a large grassland during the New Pleistocene. Texas Grassland *The Western scimitar oryx, Oryx dammah westernus, is a descendant of scimitar oryxes that escaped from zoos, safari parks, breeding programs or private farms after their ancestors were introduced to North America since 1960s. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Devil dog, Canis demonicus, is a descendant of chihuahuas that became larger and lived in packs to hunt large prey, including buffaloes in larger packs and survive against other predators. *The Shruggy boar, Sus harenarum is a descendant of feral pigs that became much more herbivorous than it's ancestors, but in times of famine, will eat carrion rarely. *The American blackbuck, Antilope cervicapra americanus, is a descendant of blackbucks that were introduced by humans. They prefer the open spaces in large herds. Other than that, they are similar to their ancestors. *The Western gray wolf, Canis lupus deserto, '''is a descendant of Mexican gray wolves that recovered and spread from Mexico, Texas to Arizona. They are similiar to their ancestors. They are blackish gray in fur color. *The '''Brown gazelle, Gazella rubrum, ''is a descendant of dorcas gazelle that escaped from a livestock ranch and established a wild population in Texas and Mexico and slowly spreading across most of North and South America. *The '''Mustang', Equus caballus, a species of wild horse, descended from feral horses that were introduced to the wild west and allowed to established feral populations, it was almost driven to extinction, but then after humans, its population grew by absorbing other feral horses. *The Texas elephant, Loxodonta texasus, is a descendant of African elephants that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are the largest land animals in the grassland. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas white rhinoceros, Ceratotherium texanus, is a descendant of white rhinoceros that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas black rhinoceros, Diceros bicornis texasus, is a descendant of black rhinoceros that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas nilgai, Boselaphus tragocamelus texanus, is a descendant of nilgais that were introduced to North America by humans for sports hunting. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas lion, Panthera leo texanus, is a descendant of African/Asiatic lions that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas zebra, Equus quagga texasus, is a descendant of plains zebras that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas warthog, Phacochoerus texanus, is a descendant of warthogs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas meerkat, Suricata texanus, is a descendant of meerkats that either had escaped from zoos/safari parks or were let loose by exotic pet owners. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas spotted hyena, Crocuta crocuta texanus, is a descendant of spotted hyenas that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Texas aurochs, Bos texanus, a species of wild cattle, descended from longhorn cattle. Category:North America Category:New Pleistocene